Season 1
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 Season 1 is the first season of ''PAW Patrol''. It premiered with "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe"/"Pups Save a Train" on August 12, 2013, and ended with "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" on August 18, 2014. This season contained 26 episodes. Here is a list of writers for Season 1 and how many episodes they wrote. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (19) *Kim Duran (11) *Scott Albert (6) *Franklin Young (4) *Carolyn Hay (3) *Simon Nicholson (2) *Sheila Dinsmore (1) *John Van Bruggen (1) *Scott Kraft (1) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original air date, and its writer. ---- *'1A'. Pups Make a Splash (11-14-2013, Scott Kraft) *'1B'. Pups Fall Festival (11-14-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'2A'. Pups Save the Sea Turtles (08-20-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'2B'. Pups and the Very Big Baby (08-20-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'3A'. Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (08-12-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'3B'. Pups Save a Train (08-12-2013, Franklin Young) ---- *'4A'. Pup Pup Boogie (08-19-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'4B'. Pups in a Fog (08-19-2013, Carolyn Hay) ---- *'5A'. Pup Pup Goose (08-22-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'5B'. Pup Pup and Away (08-22-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'6A'. Pups on Ice (01-08-2014, Franklin Young) *'6B'. Pups and the Snow Monster (01-08-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'7A'. Pups Save the Circus (08-21-2013, Carolyn Hay) *'7B'. Pup a Doodle Do (08-21-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'8A'. Pups Pit Crew (08-26-2013, Franklin Young) *'8B'. Pups Fight Fire (08-26-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'9A'. Pups Save the Treats (09-30-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'9B'. Pups Get a Lift (09-30-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'10'. Pups and the Ghost Pirate (10-23-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'11'. Pups Save Christmas (12-12-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'12A'. Pups Get a Rubble (09-18-2013, Carolyn Hay) *'12B'. Pups Save a Walrus (09-18-2013, Scott Albert) ---- *'13A'. Pups Save the Bunnies (08-28-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'13B'. Pup-Tacular (08-28-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'14A'. Pups Save the Bay (09-16-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'14B'. Pups Save a Goodway (09-16-2013, Simon Nicholson) ---- *'15A'. Pups Save a Hoedown (10-02-2013, Sheila Dinsmore) *'15B'. Pups Save Alex (10-02-2013, Scott Albert) ---- *'16A'. Pups Save a School Day (11-12-2013, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'16B'. Pups Turn on the Lights (11-12-2013, Scott Albert) ---- *'17A'. Pups Save a Pool Day (11-13-2013, John Van Bruggen) *'17B'. Circus Pup-Formers (11-13-2013, Kim Duran) ---- *'18'. Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (04-14-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'19A'. Pups Save a Super Pup (01-10-2014, Kim Duran) *'19B'. Pups Save Ryder's Robot (01-10-2014, Scott Albert) ---- *'20A'. Pups Go All Monkey (03-05-2014, Scott Albert) *'20B'. Pups Save a Hoot (03-05-2014, Simon Nicholson) ---- *'21A'. Pups Save a Bat (03-07-2014, Kim Duran) *'21B'. Pups Save a Toof (03-07-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'22A'. Pups Save the Camping Trip (05-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'22B'. Pups and the Trouble with Turtles (05-22-2014, Frank Young) ---- *'23A'. Pups and the Beanstalk (05-20-2014, Kim Duran) *'23B'. Pups Save the Turbots (05-20-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'24A'. Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie (05-06-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'24B'. Pups Save Ryder (05-06-2014, Scott Albert) ---- *'25A'. Pups Great Race (05-08-2014, Kim Duran) *'25B'. Pups Take the Cake (05-08-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'26'. Pups and the Pirate Treasure (08-18-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan wrote 19 out of 48 episodes, the most out of any writer. *The writers with the least episodes are John Van Bruggen and Sheila Dinsmore, only writing one each. *Even though "Pups Make a Splash"/"Pups Fall Festival" were the 15th episodes to air in the United States, they were actually the pilot episodes. *This show was originally named "Ryder's Paw Patrol". *"Pups and the Ghost Pirate", "Pups Save Christmas" and "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" are seasonal episodes, meaning they only air during a certain time of the year. These episodes have appeared in Xfinity's On Demand service months after their intended air times, however. *Marshall and Chase's voice actors (Gage Munroe and Tristan Samuel respectively) have been replaced in Season 2 by Max Calinescu and Drew Davis respectively. It is speculated that this is being done due to Gage and Tristan's voices getting too low to perform their character's voices. *Each episode has a certain character on its title card. :: Rubble has 8 title cards. :: Chase has 8 title cards. :: Marshall has 7 title cards. :: Ryder has 7 title cards :: Rocky has 6 title cards. :: Zuma has 6 title cards. :: Skye has 6 title cards. *30 episodes from this season premiered in 2013, and 18 episodes premiered in 2014 for a total of 48 episodes. *In the Vietnamese dub of Season 1, all title cards match with the exception of different text for each episode. Each title card is on a light blue background and features Chase on the left, with yellow text of the episode title on the right. Pups Make A Splash.png Pups Fall Festival.png Pups Save the Sea Turtles.png Pups and the Very Big Baby.png Pups and the Kitty-Tastrophe.png Pups Save A Train.png Pup Pup Boogie.png Pups In A Fog.png Pup Pup Goose.png Pup Pup and Away.png Pups On Ice.png Pups And The Snow Monster.png Pups Save the Circus.png Pup a Doodle Doo.png Pups Pit Crew.png Pups Fight Fire.png Pups Save the Treats.png Pups Get a Lift.png Pups and the Ghost Pirate.png Pups Save Christmas.png Pups Get a Rubble.png Pups Save a Walrus.png Pups Save the Bunnies.png Puptacular.png Pups Save the Bay.png Pups Save a Goodway.png Pups Save a Hoedown.png Pups Save Alex.png Pups Save a School Day.png Pups Turn on the Lights.png Pups Save a Pool Day.png Circus Pup-Formers.png Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (HD).png Pups Save A Super Pup.png Pups Save Ryder's Robot.png Pups Go All Monkey (HD).png Pups Save a Hoot (HD).png Pups Save a Bat.png Pups Save a Toof (HD).png Pups Save The Camping Trip.png Pups Trouble With Turtle.png Pups and the Beanstalk (HD).png Pups Save the Turbots (HD).png Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie (HD).png Pups Save Ryder (HD).png Pups Great Race (HQ).png Pups Take the Cake (HQ).png Pups And The Pirate Treasure.png Category:Season 1 Category:Partially Protected